Visiting Francis
by Matt Magnet
Summary: This is a fanfic about what happens when the family goes to visit Francis at Marlin Academy...Please review it!
1. Default Chapter Title

Visiting Francis: Part 1

"Yea!" screamed Dewey, as he raced outside to hop into the beat up old station wagon. He was not the only enthusiastic one in the family. Hal, Lois, Reese, and Malcolm were ecstatic as well. After 5 long months, they were going to Marlin Academy to visit the loveable but troublemaking Francis. 

"I miss him sooooo much!" Malcolm said, "this is gonna be sooo cool!"

"I miss him more than you do!" Reese argued.

"Do not!"

"Do to!"

"BOYS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Lois turned around so that she was facing her sons. "There will be absolutely no arguing on this trip!"

The boys quieted down for all of 13 seconds, and then began talking excitedly again. They didn't stop for the rest of the trip.

After what seemed like weeks of driving, the family pulled up at the stern looking Marlin Academy. It was a dreary place, nothing friendly about it. No trees, flowers, or plants grew. No one was outside. All was silent. 

Hal turned to his wife, "Do you think we were wrong to send Francis to this place? It's kind of spooky." Lois shot him a withering look, and continued on through the large wooden doors.

Inside, it was much more lively. Noise boomed out of every corner. Cigarette smoke filled the air. Boys talked and laughed as they played pool. In one corner, rap music was blaring from a speaker. In another corner, a group of boys were cheering on the guests on Jerry Springer. Francis was shooting pool, as usual. He spotted his family and ran up to them.

"Hi honey! We've missed you so much! Did you get the cookies I sent you? Have you been eating right? Have you been smoking? Why do you smell like smoke? How are you?" Lois said in one breath. She happily hugged her first-born son.

Francis smiled. "I'm pretty good. I've missed you guys too. Hey, Dad, what's up?" 

"This is quite a place you've got here. Isn't there supposed to be someone in charge, though?" Hal questioned.

At that very moment, the sound of loud footsteps was heard. The television was turned off, as was the music. Cigarettes were stomped out, and the air was fanned to get rid of the smoke. All the members of Marlin Academy stood at attention. 

"What's going on?" asked Reese.

"You don't want to know!" whispered Francis, "You're about to meet my arch enemy."

"Wow, cool," Malcolm said. He put his arm around Dewey, who looked very scared. All eyes turned to the big double door. Slowly, it opened, and a hated figure stepped into the room.

To be continued……………………………………………


	2. Default Chapter Title

Visiting Francis: Part 2

** **

The members of Marlin Academy, Hal, Lois, Reese, Malcolm, and Dewey stared at the strange, hated man who had just entered the room. He was quite a sight to behold. He wore a navy blue that had the name "Spangler" stitched on the pocket. An eye patch covered his right eye. A hook had replaced his right hand. One of his legs was replaced by a wooden peg leg. 

"Lieutenants!" Spangler barked. Reese, Malcolm, and Dewey slowly backed away. Francis stood tall, his back rigid. Hal merely seemed confused, while Lois looked at the man with distaste.

Dewey grabbed Francis's hand and whimpered, "F-F-Francis, I'm scared!"

"Whoa, look at that dude's eye!" Reese commented loudly to Malcolm.

"Shut up, Reese!" Malcolm whispered.

"Who is this guy?" Hal wondered out loud.

"I don't know, but he sure seems full of himself," replied Lois, "Hey, buddy! Why are you scaring these poor kids so much? Don't be such a jerk!"

This was definitely the wrong thing to say to Spangler. No one was allowed to call him "buddy". No one was allowed to call him a jerk. And obviously, no one was allowed to disagree with him.

"I Madam," Spangler hissed, "Am General Melvin Spangler, the head of Marlin Academy!"

"MELVIN!" Reese laughed loudly, "His name is MELVIN!" The rest of the boys tried to hide their laughter by faking coughing fits. Even Hal couldn't keep a straight face.

Spangler turned to Lois with a strange look in his one good eye. He had never had a person openly defy him before. Somehow, this rude, completely tactless, honest woman had changed something within him. There was no way of stopping it. Spangler was in love. 

"I am very pleased to meet your acquaintance, Madam. And you are?" Spangler inquired.

"Lois. I'm Francis's mother. This is my husband Hal, and my other sons, Dewey, Reese, and Malcolm," said Lois.

"Well, this young delinquent Francis certainly has a lovely family. And quite a beautiful mother, if I do say so myself," Spangler announced lovingly.

Most of the Academy students had resumed their other activities, although the television and radio were tuned so softly they could hardly be heard. The boys couldn't believe what they were hearing. Spangler was actually being nice to someone!

"Do you think he's sick?" one student whispered to his friends.

" I think he's delusional!" added another.

"He's gone totally out of his mind!" said a third.

Francis walked a few paces over to his friend Stanley, who was pretending to shoot play, but was really watching with interest.

"Stanley, is Spangler actually hitting on my mother?!" Francis loudly whispered.

"I don't know, man. But whatever he's doing, he's sure acting weird!" Stanley shook his head at the sight of Spangler fawning over Lois.

"And how long are you planning on staying with us?" Spangler asked.

"We'll be staying at the Ravenclaw Inn for 4 days," answered Hal.

"Stay at a hotel? Why, I won't hear of it! You'll stay here at the Academy! That way, you can be closer to your son!" Spangler boomed. "And I can be closer to Lois," he added under his breath.

"Francis, I think we've entered the Twilight Zone," Stanley said.

"I think you're right," an astonished Francis answered.

To be continued………………………….


	3. Default Chapter Title

Visiting Francis: Part 3

And now…………the thrilling conclusion you've all been waiting for!

"Let me show you to your room," Spangler said cordially to Lois. A confused Hal walked after them, followed by Malcolm, Reese, and Dewey.

Francis ran up to his father and brothers. "Stanley and I have something to show you!" He announced, anxious to talk to them about what to do regarding their predicament.

"Oh………..yeah, we do have something really neat to show you," Stanley agreed, "What are you doing?" He whispered to Francis under his breath.

"I have to talk to them about Spangler and…whatever the hell he thinks he's doing with my mother!"

"If you say so."

"Stanley and I are going to give you guys the full, official Marlin Academy tour, while Mom is, uh, unpacking," said Francis quickly. He ushered his family out of the room so that they could start their "tour".

Meanwhile, Spangler was showing Lois one of larger bedrooms that the Academy offered. These rooms were supposed to be reserved for important military figures, but Spangler thought Lois to be important than anyone in the military.

"I'm so honored that you decided to come visit us here," He said, in what he hoped was a sexy voice.

"Yeah, sure," answered Lois in a bored tone. "It's kind of dull in here. Doesn't anyone do any decorating?"

"Well, no. Maybe you could give us a few tips," Spangler flirted. He sat down on the king-sized bed, and patted the spot next to him.

"What do you think you're doing?!" yelled Lois.

"Has anyone ever told you how beautiful your eyes are? They're like two pools of the finest chocolate in the world," said Spangler dreamily.

"Excuse me?" Lois screeched.

"You know what I would love?" Spangler asked her.

"And what might that be?"

"To run away with you! I could leave this dreadful Academy, and you could leave your awful family, and we live together in Paris! Think of it, Lois! Fresh baguettes every morning. Sipping coffee in quaint little cafes every afternoon. Taking pictures from atop the Eiffel Tower. Eating in the most fabulous restaurants in the world."

"WHAT?" Lois screamed.

"We would have to change our names, of course. I could be Pierre, and you could be….Juliette!"

At this point, Lois lost it. How dare this pompous one eyed, one armed, one legged man come onto her! There was only one thing that Lois could think to do.

She slapped him. Spangler reeled back in surprise. He looked positively shocked. Lois was too angry to stop there. She punched him, kicked him, bit him. She gave him the beating of a lifetime.

"That'll teach you to mess with me!" said Lois. She turned on her heel, and walked regally out of the room. She spotted her family, led by Francis and Stanley wandering the halls.

"Francis, I'm so sorry, but we're not able to stay. I love you, and be sure to call us every day."

With this, Lois kissed Francis goodbye, waved to Stanley, and hastily yanked Hal, Reese, Malcolm, and Dewey into the station wagon. A disoriented Francis stared at the car as it drove quickly away.

"Dude, that was weird," said Stanley.

"If you thought that was weird, try living with them!" Francis replied. 


End file.
